


A Goldenrod Opportunity: My Thoughts

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Prompt Stories [60]
Category: Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Diary/Journal, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e01 A Goldenrod Opportunity, Epistolary, Gen, POV First Person, POV Original Female Character, POV Third Person, Season/Series 04, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: An original character’s thoughts on the Season 4 episodeA Goldenrod Opportunity.





	A Goldenrod Opportunity: My Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow writers and readers. :) Here’s a new essay fic that I cooked up one day. I hope you like reading it as much as I did with typing it up. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Satoshi Tajiri owns the Pokémon franchise. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**A Goldenrod Opportunity: My Thoughts**

I’ve watched the scene with Team Rocket in the Goldenrod Galleria in the episode **A Goldenrod Opportunity** , and I must say, I find it to be very neat, as well as very awesome too. Basically, in that scene, Jessie, James and Meowth learn the hard way that there is a difference between free food samples and food that isn’t free.

> _In the episode **A Goldenrod Opportunity** , the Team Rocket trio find some free samples at the Goldenrod Galleria, but eventually go overboard and eat some food that isn’t free._

(Just so you know, the Goldenrod Galleria is an anime-exclusive location and can’t be found in the Goldenrod City of the Gen II Gold/Silver and Gen IV HeartGold and SoulSilver remakes.)

> _The clerk then appears and asks them if they planned to buy anything. Jessie, James and Meowth say a variation of their motto extolling the pleasures of free food. However, the clerk tells them that only a small sample dish was free (while holding up said dish with one sausage link in it), and they have to pay for the other food they’d eaten._
> 
> _Team Rocket is surprised by that; Jessie admits that they were short on money and James asks if it was alright that they left her an I.O.U. (which is an abbreviation of the phrase “I owe you” and a written promise to pay back money owed). The clerk replies that only cash was accepted, and Meowth says that he and his teammates don’t have any. When the clerk asks how they were going to pay for all the food they ate, James suggests their undying gratitude, but the clerk tells them they’re going to work until every cent of their debt is paid off (much to Team Rocket’s chagrin)._

Wow. From my perspective, when I saw that scene for the first time, I couldn’t help thinking that it served them right. If I’d been there, I would’ve helped Jessie, James and Meowth figure out the difference between a free sample and food that isn’t free — especially at the delicatessen (or “deli” for short) that’s found at most grocery stores.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
